Invincible
by cherii tomato
Summary: Sometimes, Fate does the cruelest things before laughing out loud and telling you "Gotcha!"


**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

Invincible by cherii tomato

* * *

_-The groom_-

"Congratulations, Ruka. Aren't you a lucky one?" With a grin, I thank Koko and shake his hand. His hand grips onto mine tightly and he shakes it firmly. A typical handshake you would expect from a successful businessman. Right by his side is Sumire, her hand on her bulging belly.

"You are looking great too, Sumire." I remark. Instead of smiling and thanking for my compliment, she scowls.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are secretly laughing inside, Nogi. Don't try and hide it. I know I look fat." Koko looks at his wife lovingly, one arm around her waist and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Four years of marriage and yet they still look like they are two teenage lovebirds. I wonder if Mikan and I will be like that after we got married. My heart thumps quicker at the thought of my soon-to-be wife. I'm dying to see her in her wedding dress.

Sumire sighs; a smile has replaced a previous scowl. "I'm sorry, Ruka. Me and my pregnant lady hormones. Forgive me. Anyways, I'm really happy for you two. Congratulations." Once again, for the millionth time since morning, I thank her for her blessing and an usher guides them to their seats.

It is then when I hear a slight commotion at the entrance. A part of me knows what's going on and I'm correct. From the door walks in Natsume Hyuuga, aviator shades perching on the bridge of his nose, hair sticking out in all directions, black slacks and a turtleneck, top it all off with an expensive-looking suit. I furrow my eyebrows, remembering correctly that I had specifically told him that this is a black-tie event and that he's supposed to be in a tuxedo. Then again, no one had really seen Natsume Hyuuga in a proper tuxedo.

Plus, the guy had just probably gotten off a plane from Paris, just for this wedding, just for me. Guess I'll have to cut him some slack.

"Natsume!" I stride over wide my arms wide open. After a brotherly hug, we part and Natsume removes his shades, revealing a pair of crimson irises which I know will make girls swoon. Heck, there are already few representatives from the female population passing us by and eyeing Natsume scrumptiously.

As I study him, I notice that Natsume looks horribly haggard. His eyes are filled with fine red blood veins and there are bags under them. I eye him warily he really doesn't look good. "Are you alright, Natsume?"

Natsume runs a hand through his disheveled hair. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Jet-lag, perhaps." I nod in understanding.

"Hey, do me a favour and go take a quick rest. I don't want my best man to be asleep when I'm getting married to the woman of my dreams." I gesture to a doorway leading to the back of the church. "I think there's a room there for you to rest. Mikan's in one of the room too, dressing up. Can't wait to see her."

For a quick moment there, I thought I saw Natsume's expression darken but when I look back once again, he looks like how he was before, poker face. I'm probably just hallucinating. Damn wedding nerves biting at me.

"Sure. Thanks, Ruka." With that, Natsume walks away to the direction I indicated before. I watch him. There's something about the way he is acting bothers me. But before I can dwell further into it, a couple walks up to me, delivering well-wishings and congratulations and I accept them with my customary smile.

* * *

_-The bride_-

As I stare out from the glass windows, I see the most heart-warming scene ever. The sun is shining brightly and the little kids who are the guests of today's wedding are running around, their innocent laughters filling the air. The adults around them are just standing there, watching the adorable toddlers have their fun. Soft smiles play on their faces. I try to smile but no matter how hard I try, I can't make the heavy feeling in my heart go away.

I wonder what the adults are thinking about, with that smile of theirs. Are they thinking about their own childhood? Are they just like me, hoping that they could fall back, back to when they were no older than those kids? Back when everything seemed so much more simpler? When things really were black and white, where there are no shades of grey between?

The door creaks open and I turn around. "Did you forget something?" I'm expecting it to be one of my bridesmaid. They've knowingly exited the room so that I can enjoy my last hour of being lawfully single alone, plus they need to check that everything's well for the wedding.

But it is not one of my bridesmaids. He appears from the doors, polished black shoes first then a leg, his body and I see his face. Despite the fact that it's only been a week since I've last seen him, he looks different. He looks like he's aged. His raven hair I adore so much has lost its shine; the shoulders that were once so stiff and straight have fallen incredibly; his crimson eyes that once twinkled with intelligence seems cloudy and dull; his stride had lost its confidence and now it seems like he has to drag his feet in agony just to move. He looks tired. Really tired. Like he hadn't slept for a long time.

Yet it's still him. My heart wrenches just at the sight of him. He looks at me and I remember the way he had always looked at me, filled with adoration and love but now, they just seem hurt and tired.

A sudden stab of pain shoots to my chest.

"Yes." He opens his mouth. He doesn't just look tired, he sounds tired. "In fact, I did. I forgot the heart that I've left with you."

Neither one of us speak after that. I don't because I don't know what to say. He paces around the room as I train my eyes on him. He had only been to Paris for a week, but why does it feel like year and years since I last saw him? I want to run into his arms so badly; I want to feel them around; I want to be in his embrace, the place where I feel the safest. I want to hug him, kiss him, touch him. But I'm not sure if I can do it. It's painful to see him walking around so nonchalantly, examining the elaborate decorations in the church's bridal dressing room even though I know he is hurting too.

"Natsume…"

He turns his head to me, with an eyebrow raised; he's bent over to examine the framed photographs on the walls. Photographs with married couples smiling into the camera, filled with joy because of their new marriage.

"Mikan." A shudder travels down my spine upon hearing my name escaping his lips. I watch them being pressed thin, remembering how they feel against my ears, my lips, my neck…

That's not right Mikan. You are getting married in less than an hour, stop thinking about these things. Stop!

I swallow the rising lust forcefully down my throat. "H-h-how was Paris?"

Having inspected pretty much everything in the room, he walks over to me, hands in his pockets, eyes on the floor. I feel my whole body stiffening, not sure whether it's because anticipation or that I'm afraid what he'll say next.

"Hell. I have not gotten any sleep for the whole week." He flicks his eyes onto my face. "Do you want to know why?"

Funny thing is, I do. Because for the entire week he was gone, I had not slept well either. It's all because that whenever I close my eyes, the first thing that'll pop into my mind was his handsome face and that boyish smirk. A dimple in his cheek, one that'll only appear when he is truly amused or immensely happy.

Without waiting for my reply, he kneels down till his face is level with mine and leans in close, our lips only inches away from each other. I feel his warm breath tickling my upper lip, tempting me to take a bite out of the forbidden fruit. His red eyes are burning so intently and he is frowning, something he'll do unconsciously when he's frustrated. How I long to kiss them away. How I wish I could kiss away his pain right now. He looks so lost and I feel my heart ache from the love I have for him.

"Because whenever I close my eyes, you're the one that'll haunt me in my sleep." Without another word, he leans in, his soft lips placed against mine. My eyes flutter close at his kiss. As always, they're soft as a feather, gentle as a dove. A week of pent up craving for his touch bursts out at his single kiss. One hand of mine automatically places itself on his back while the other strokes his hair lovingly. He circles my waist with his arm and supports my chin with a thumb. Our lips move on their own in their own rhythm, tongues playfully tangled up with one another.

It's not right but I can't care less.

When Natsume pulls away, he looks at me again, myriad of emotions swirling in his eyes. I lean in, craving more of his touch but at the same time, he twists his head aside, lips out of my reach.

"You're killing me here, Mikan." He mumbles softly. "Why do you enjoy doing this to me?"

"I don't." I hate this. "I don't want to do this to you." I love you.

He scoffs in disbelief. Natsume straightens himself up, his eyes refusing to meet with mine. "What do you want, Mikan? You're getting married to Ruka and yet just less than an hour before you'll become his wife, you're here, kissing me."

"I don't know." My voice is barely a whisper. Tears began to fall and I pray to god that my makeup is not ruined. "I don't know what's happening anymore."

Natsume places his forehead against a wall. "Why won't you leave him?" Here we go again.

"Because it's not fair to him." I'm about to say more but Natsume jerks his head at my direction, angered by my answer.

"But it's fair to_ me_? Is that what you're implying? It's not fair to break Ruka's heart when you and I both know pretty well that you don't love him but it's perfectly fine to smash my heart with a fucking sledgehammer when I know you love me just as much as I love you. When I'd risk my life for you if it means keeping you safe and alive." That's not what I meant but I can't speak. Not when he's glaring at me like I'm his greatest enemy. "That's some pretty fucked up theory you have there, Mikan."

My fingers are digging into my palms as I listen to him. Every word that escaped his lips were like invisible blades, plunging into my heart. Again and again and again. I can already feel it bleed.

"This whole thing," Natsume spreads his arm wide, gesturing around the dressing room, indicating the wedding, perhaps, "is not you. This whole fucking wedding is not you. I can't even see a tiny speck in this wedding that represents you. The flowers are wrong because you hate roses; the venue is wrong because you've never liked traditional church wedding; and the groom is wrong—" his breath hitches and so does mine. "—because you don't love Ruka."

I stand up from my seat and walk over to him. As I reach out to touch his arm, he jerks it away from me roughly. I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping to shut away the pain from his rejection. My hand falls back to my side. "I'm sorry, Natsume. I really am. But I just can't do this to Ruka. Not after what he's done for me. I owe him this much."

When he looks back at me, it is obvious to see how he is feeling. Hurt, angry, disgusted, rejected. All because of me. "I almost forgot. The thing that separates me from him isn't the fact that you love me but not him, but it's that he was the first to confess and he had helped with your grandfather's surgery." Natsume chuckles darkly. "I almost forgot."

At the end of his sentence, he steps away to the door and yanks it open. Just before he leaves, he pauses at the door. "Don't expect me to give you my blessing. I can't act like everything's well and dandy when the girl that I love is getting married to another man. But, when the vicar asks if anyone has opinions on your marriage, I won't say a thing either because Ruka's my friend. That's the least I can do for him." And he leaves with the door slammed loudly behind him.

The only thing I can do is fall to my knees and cry.

* * *

_-The sister figure-_

I raise my eyebrows as I look at Natsume Hyuuga, eyes so dark till they can kill. He passes me without even a greeting and I watch as he leaves. Perplexed. If I'm not mistaken, he had just walked out from the bridal dressing room.

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. Without caring about the fact that I'm in murderously high stiletto heels, I break into a run and see Hotaru Imai in her brown bridesmaid's dress, ready to enter the dressing room. She looks up and I see that she is just as worried as I am. A mutual understanding travels between us as she gives me a tiny nod and wrenches the door open.

Sitting on the floor is Mikan, face buried into her hands, her sobs muffled by them. The beautiful wedding gown she has on is spread out around her, making her look beautiful in a sad, painful way.

"Mikan," Hotaru rushes over to put an arm around her best friend awkwardly. Hotaru is a genius, but comforting-words were never her forte.

I step over and take over from the raven-haired lass. Mikan falls into my arms. I pat her gently on the back and stroke her soft hair. "It's alright. It's alright. Don't cry now. There there, love."

"I'm gonna go beat the crap out of Hyuuga." Hotaru announces but before she can take a step, Mikan cries out. "Don't! Please, don't Hotaru. Stay."

I pull her up to the couch and with a tissue, I dab off her tears carefully along with her ruined makeup. An hour of hard work by the makeup artist down the drain, just like that, Seems like Hotaru's not the only angry bull Hyuuga will have to face later on.

"Mikan, is everything all right?" I ask even though I know pretty well that that was a stupid question, and Hotaru just _had_ to confirm it vocally. With a snort, not to mention.

"That's a stupid question."

Annoyance seeps into my veins and I whip my head over to glare at her. "Well, _thank you_, Hotaru. That's _exactly_ what I needed to hear." I direct my attention back to the poor bride. She's in a mess. I stroke her back gently and kiss her on the temple. "Mikan, what happened? What did Natsume do to you?"

The strong-headed girl shakes her head and I know that no matter how hard I try, she will not tell me what happened between her and Natsume. Might as well just give up now than waste my time coaxing her and regret wasting my time later. So I decide to change the subject. The tears have dried but Mikan seriously does not seem happy. She can't possibly walk down the aisle looking like this.

"Mikan." Hotaru touches her shoulder. "Do you need me to call off the wedding for you?" The bride shakes her head which makes Hotaru sigh, irritated. "Mikan, you're obviously unable to get married right now. You're in a mess."

Hastily wiping her tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, Mikan strains a smile. "I'm alright, Hotaru! I can go on with the wedding. I must."

Sympathetically, I look at the poor girl in my arms. This is not right. No one should go through with one of the happiest days of his or her life in this state. No one. Especially the girl I've come to know as a little sister of mine. She does not deserve this. "Mikan…"

The girl holds up a hand, signaling me to shut up. "I'm alright, Misaki. I really need to do this. The guests are waiting outside."

Mikan gets up from her seat only to be pushed down by Hotaru and me. No way am I letting her go. No flipping way. "Listen here, Mikan. I agree with Hotaru. I think you should call off the wedding. You're in a complete mess and Mikan," I pause, unsure whether I should go one with it. "I haven't seen you smile sincerely since this morning. It shouldn't be this way, Mikan."

Yet, she still shakes her head in denial. "I'm fine, Misaki. I'm just a little nervous, that's all. I just need to calm down. I was too nervous."

"Please, idiot." A hand whacks Mikan's head not too lightly but but not hard enough to ruin her hair. "I saw Hyuuga coming out from this room. I'm not an idiot like you, I know something's up between you and that son of a bitch."

Mikan looks away, away from the both of us. I turn her back to me. This calls for an anecdote. "Mikan, look at me." She complies and I can see the distress in her eyes. "Listen to me, alright. I want you to listen carefully to me." I take her hands, gripping onto them tightly.

"At the day of my wedding day, it would be a lie to say that I wasn't nervous and scared. Especially during the last two hours, I was scared _shitless_. I was scared because I didn't know what was going to happen. I mean, I'm not going to lie; Tsubasa is seriously not _the best_ man to be a husband. There are just all these little habits of his that even until today, drives me nuts. And back then, I was really scared of what might happen to us after we got married and live together. Like what they've said, all marriages are happy. It's the living together afterward that causes all the trouble. Trust me, I was even thinking of backing out at one point. It was really that frightening. Plus, his parents didn't quite approve of me to be their daughter-in-law back then.

"But let me tell you something, despite being scared shitless, despite having millions of thoguhts and chances to back out throughout the entire day, when I think about us getting married, thinking about the future we might have together, imagining the family we will build together, I couldn't help but smile. Yes, I was scared; yes, I was nervous but at the same time, I was happy. Truly, truly happy. Which explains the whimsical grins and smiles. Because I was happy that I'm getting married to someone I love. I'm telling you this because, Mikan, marriage is a union between two people who love each other. Love is about give and take. I know Ruka gives you his love, but are you will to give _yours_ to him also?"

Although I can't be exactly sure, I've had this intuition telling me that Mikan was never quite in love with Ruka. Seems like I'm right, after all.

"I don't want to see you doing this because everyone tells you that you two look great together or that you feel like you _need to_. I want to see you do this because you _want to_. I'm not going to lie," Hotaru has her face scrunched up in disgust. "I do not like Hyuuga; I think he's an ass. But if he really is the one who'll make you happy, then perhaps I can learn to accept him."

I cast a glance at the wall clock and then grab onto Hotaru's arm. "Thirty minutes left till the Wedding March rings. Think fast, but make the right choice. By the way, I saw a few clothes in that closet, just to inform you." After giving her one last wink, we were gone.

...

When I am back at my seat, Tsubasa is having a hard time handling our little girl. It's a rather funny sight as he tries to calm our wailing five-month-old daughter with the help of her five-year-old brother. A man who's sitting behind them smirks mockingly. His own child is sleeping peacefully, head on his shoulder.

"Tsubasa," I call and the two of them snap their heads to me, relief at the sight of my appearance. I walk over to hold little Yuki is my arms. Immediately, the crying stops and is replaced by her adorable giggles.

"Oh boy," Tsubasa exhales. Toshirou climbs onto his lap and sits there, looking up at me with his round innocent eyes. "Maybe you should handle Yuki. I think she hates me."

Frowning, I slap him on the arm. "Nonsense! Yuki will never hate her father." I turn my attention to our baby girl and coo, "Isn't that right little Yuki?"

"Where've you been?" Having had his problem taken care off, Tsubasa slumps into the chair lazily, hugging onto Toshirou. Just by looking at the scene, I'm reminded of why I fell in love with this man in the first place. I lean in and kiss him in on the lips lovingly, the products of our love sandwiched between us. Toshirou squeals at our public display of affection which we laugh it off and Tsubasa ruffles his hair.

"I was helping a helpless bride," I reply, "just making sure that she's making the right choice."

* * *

_-The lover-_

I suck in a deep breath, calming myself, telling myself that everything is all right when I know it is not.

How can it be right when I'm going to watch the love of my life become my best friend's wife?

Fucking clichéd if you ask me.

But I can sense there's something wrong. Pulling back my sleeve, I consult my watch for the umpteeth time. If what I heard is correct, I believe that the bride is five minutes late. I'm guessing she probably is at the look of Ruka's face. Sweat is starting to break out and he seems to be fidgeting. The faces on the bridal party don't look too good either.

I'm not going to lie, I'm enjoying this yet at the same time, I can't help but be worried. Where is that girl? Don't tell me that the clumsy bride had ruined her dress or something. I've seen her and she just took my breath away in that dress and the hair. Heck, she takes my breath away every time I see her. She's beautiful just the way she is. But with the wedding dress, she looks like she'd just descended from heaven.

Too bad. No matter how beautiful she looks, she's not going to be mine. I grimace at the thought. I flex my fingers, wanting to punch something, Anything at all, just to release my anger.

Just then, from the side-door, a bespectacled girl hurries in. From the looks of her face, something is not right and I can't tell if I'm happy or worried.

Fuck off, conflicting emotions.

The lady walks to Ruka and whispers into his ears. Being right behind him, I can hear exactly what she's saying.

"The bride is gone."

If it wasn't because of the gravity of the situation, I would've laughed at Ruka's comical face. His eyes are wide and his jaw drops open.

"What do you mean she's _gone_?"

Because that Ruka had spoken a bit too loud, a few guests in the front row were able to catch what he said. Words break out and the once silent chapel is suddenly filled with murmurs.

I sneak a glance at the bridal party and my eyes land on Hotaru Imai. I have expected her at least look a bit worried but she seems calm, like she had already expected this to happen. My eyes narrow onto her.

At the moment I feel a buzz in my pocket and I fish out my Blackberry. My whole body stiffens when I read the message I had just received. My throat goes dry immediately. I look up at Imai only to see her staring straight at me. She raises an eyebrow lazily.

_What are you waiting for?_

I deposit my phone back into my pocket at look at Imai one more time only to find her gone. I scan the crowd and I know that chaos is on the brink of breaking loose. I pull at Ruka's sleeve to get his attention. He turns towards me but just by looking at his eyes, I can tell that his thoughts are fully occupied by his missing bride.

"Ruka, look," He's looking at me but at the same time, he's not. No matter what I tell him now, he won't be able to register it into his brain. Well, at least later if he asks, I will not have to lie about telling him. "I have to go. Something came up. I'm really sorry but I have to be somewhere right now. I'll come back as soon as I can. "

"No! You can't leave now!"

"I'm sorry Ruka. I really am." I need to go to your soon-to-be wife.

"What? No! You have to be here, Natsume. I need you. Didn't you here the lady, Mikan's gone!" But I had already left when he said those words.

...

I park my bike in front of the giant gates, the way I always did when I was here before. Always with Mikan. I kill the engines and pull the helmet off my head. I glance at the overwhelming sight of cherry blossoms blooming in full glory. Everything is just so beautiful.

As I walk down the gravel road, Mikan's text message replays in my head for thousands of times.

_You know where to find me. – M_

This should be the place. It must be. Nostalgia creeps into me when my eyes land on a few familiar spots in the sakura garden. My mind plays with memories when Mikan and I would come out here for our clandestine meetings, having the time of our lives. That is the tree Mikan had fell off from and ended up with numerous scratches and bruises all over her body and I had to tend to them myself; that is the gazebo we had to hide under when a sudden downpour of rain fell. I smile at the memory. We had shared our first kiss there. Sakura flowers are all around me, fallen from the branches. I kneel down to pick up a handful before taking a whiff of their scent and depositing them back into my pocket.

A few years ago, I wouldn't have given a second thought about cherry blossoms, I would've thought that they were just flowers. Meaningless flowers. That was before I met Mikan, before I fell in love with her.

"_Natsume, come on! Hurry up!_" That was a year ago, when Mikan and I decided to go on a date secretly. She had dragged me to this place. To this very forest of cherry blossoms tree.

"_Aren't they beautiful?_" She whispered softly, admiring the scene before us. I remember thinking how silly it was that girls like flowers so much. But I loved the face she had on just by looking at the trees. I still do. A smile crept onto my face.

Mikan knelt down and gathered up a handful of flowers with her hands, not caring that the ground was dirty with mud caused by the previous night's rain. I wanted to pull her up from the ground, scold her for being unhygienic, but I just couldn't when I saw the innocent face she had on. She looked as brittle as a china doll; as innocent as a newborn infant.

"_I love cherry blossoms, do you?_" I shook my head, not wanting to lie. She seemed a bit disappointed at that. "_Do you want to know why I love them._"

I didn't reply, knowing that she'll tell me even if I say 'no'. "_Because they do not lie, they represent what they mean. When the flower falls, they fall at once. That's why, they represent the life-cycle. We all die eventually, we all fall. Unlike the rose, which has nothing to do with love, cheery blossoms _are_ what they mean. They represent the fragility of life because they are fragile themselves. It's a pity isn't it?_" Mikan touches the flowers gently. "_Because they are so beautiful. It's unfair that something so beautiful, so much more beautiful than a stupid rose, falls so easily. I want to protect them. I want to make life fair for them. Even if it's just a little. I want to make them into small potpourri sachets, because I want people to know that as fragile as a cherry blossom is, it doesn't mean that they are useless._ "

She pocketed the flowers before twisting her head around to look at me. She beamed at me. "_I'm rambling again, aren't I?_"

Because of her little speech, I started to look at flowers in a different angle. I became obsessed with the language of flowers and I tried to memorise what does each flowers meant. I've also started to gather up cherry blossoms and pressed them between books or just give them to Mikan for her potpourri. The face she has on whenever she received them was truly priceless. Slowly, it became habit and also a hobby.

She'll always make me do the silliest things, yet I'll always end up loving them.

I stop in my tracks in front of a large sakura tree. On the trunk is some carving of words, visible only when you know it's there.

_MxN, __we are invincible because we are in love._

In my mind, I see us. My head was against the tree trunk with Mikan sitting right beside me. We were just talking when Mikan's face brightened up suddenly. I could almost see a light bulb lighting up on top of her head. She dug into her bag and in her hand was a blade. I frowned.

"_You don't plan on killing me with that, do you?_" I had said. She rolled her eyes and began to carve something onto the tree trunk.

"_What are you doing now, polka?_" She did not answer. Mikan had her tongue stuck out from her lips, indicating how much effort she was using to carve the hard tree bark. When she was done, she flopped back to her seat, panting.

"_That was not easy._" She complained. On the trunk were the freshly carved words. I read it carefully.

"'_We are invincible because we are in love?' What kind of stupid statement is that?_"

"_It's not stupid, Natsume! It's sweet. I saw it on the web a few days ago. And the first person that jumped into my mind was you._"

I remember looking at her face after that. I remember thinking how beautiful she looked with her hair down. I remember how innocent looking her eyes were. I remember how I was thinking that I never ever want to rob that innocence away from her.

"_But there is still Ruka._" I murmured and her face fell immediately. Yes, there was always Ruka in the way. "_We're not invincible. We can't even go out to the streets like this._" I looked at out intertwined fingers. People know me, people know Ruka and people definitely know Mikan. If someone had seen us together out on the streets, words will travel and the three of us will be tangled up so badly we won't be able to untangle ourselves from this mess.

Then again, it's not like we're not already tangled up.

She kissed my cheek. I remember it being a soft, lingering kiss.

"_I'll find a way to make us invincible_."

"Mikan…" I trace the words with my fingertips, feeling the lines on the tree's rough surface.

I got caught by surprise when I hear a sudden flop behind me. I whirl around and standing right in front of me is her, hair tied into a messy bun, heavy make-up washed from her face.

She looks so much more beautiful like this.

She tilts her head to one side, lips curled up into a goofy grin. "I knew you'll never look up."

For the first time in six months, since the day I was told that she was going to marry Ruka, I grin wholeheartedly, probably looking like an idiot myself but I couldn't care less. This simple action somehow makes her sigh wistfully. I hug her petite frame to my body.

"Has anyone told you that your dimple is amazingly lovable?" Mikan's voice is muffled by my clothes. My hands span her waist, feeling like it truly belongs there.

"No, because no one had seen it other than you." My hands reach up to hold onto her cheeks, surveying her face carefully, looking straight into her eyes. I caress her cheeks gently with my thumb.

God, please tell me this is real.

"Will you regret this? There's still a chance for you to turn back." As much as I wasn't her to stay by my side and never walk away, yet I won't want her to look back and regret it in the future.

It's always better now than later.

My heart is calmed when she places a finger to my lips. "Shh… I won't. I know I won't."

Unable to hold it any longer, I kiss her lovingly. "What about the wedding?" I murmur against her soft skin. She doesn't pull away from me. Her arms are still wrapped around my neck.

"I'll deal with that later. After that," she pulls away and gazes at me. The way her eyes shine can put the stars out of their jobs. "What do you think about traditional Japanese weddings?"

A from that day onwards, we became invincible.

* * *

Didn't quite developed the way I wanted it to. But this will do.


End file.
